The proposed study will involve the development and pilot testing of an interactive computerized tailored intervention program for HIV/STI prevention among at-risk heterosexually active African-American STI clinic patients, aged 18-44. The Attitude-Social-Influence Efficacy model will serve as a conceptual foundation for the intervention and tailored feedback, which will assess and give feedback to participants separately for main/steady and other/casual partners. Individual modules will be developed for key theoretical concepts and subsequently tied together into an integrated system. The tailored feedback will additionally be enhanced by crafting intervention messages to be high in message sensation value and by developing interactive intervention activities for skill-building, which will be guided by both Social Cognitive Theory and skills training principles. The computerized intervention will be developed and guided using data collected from the target audience to ensure an empirically-based approach to tailoring. The intervention will also be developed with input from the target audience in order to maximize the appropriateness and persuasiveness of the feedback and the program, including interactive components. The final year of the project will entail a pilot test of the intervention in order to gather preliminary data on the acceptability and efficacy of such an intervention for increasing safer sexual behaviors among at-risk heterosexually active African- Americans. The specific aims of the study are: 1) to develop tailored feedback on HIV/STI prevention based on the ASE model, including condom attitudes, social influences, self-efficacy including communication / negotiation skills, partner and behavioral risk, correct condom use, and condom stages of change; 2) to enhance the delivery of the tailored messages using sensation- seeking targeting (SENTAR) and skill-building using interactive activities guided by Social Cognitive Theory (SCT) and skills training principles; 3) to tie the individual theoretical modules together and develop a computerized intervention program for HIV/STI prevention, which provides tailored risk reduction messages to participants based upon an assessment of participant characteristics; 4) to develop empirically sound cutpoints, specific to the target audience, to guide the message tailoring; and 5) in a wait-list control group design, to pilot test the intervention for acceptability and efficacy in increasing condom use with main and casual partners among at-risk heterosexually active African-Americans, relative to a "usual care" comparison condition. The current application is relevant to public health because it focuses on preventing HIV/AIDS in a high-risk group, namely African-Americans. The application aims to develop and evaluate a computer-based program to help African-Americans who come to a sexually transmitted disease clinic adopt safer sex practices. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]